Dan Uchiha
Dan Uchiha is one of the last survivors of the Uchiha Clan. Once a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja he abandonded his post after hearing his clan was annihilated by Itachi Uchiha. Soon information would secretly reach the ears of the feudal lord by Danzō Shimura stating that Dan was really a spy for the Uchiha Clan and planted in his position to take hostage or assasinate the fuedal lord when the Uchiha Clan executed their coup d'tat of Konoha, which actually turned out to be true. After his confrontation with Itachi, he faked his death and fled to the Land of Water where he became a traveling mercenary to find out more about Itachi's betrayal and the massacre of his clan. Personality Despite his outwardly calm and relaxed personality, Dan is a very cautious individual who doesn't really trust anyone after the death of his clan. He possesses and exetreme hatred for Itachi Uchiha for wiping out his clan, and after discovering that Sasuke Uchiha killed Itachi, Dan was still bent on destroying everything Itachi stood for, almost becoming an obsession of sorts. In battle Dan remains his calm self and refuses to underestimate anyone he fights, choosing to go all out and finish the fight as soon as possible. He is described as being extremely perceptive and shrewd with great intuition. Dan also possesses and incredibly fierce killing intent that has on more than on occasion intimated his opponents.During his confrontation with Itachi, Itachi even states how terrifying Dan's killing intent was so much so that Itachi's hand instinctly began trembling. Appearance His hair is black and shaggy, and extends the length of his face, and is described to be average height. Dan's outfit consists of a white t-shirt with a dark-colored vest over it, a grey kimono upper-garment that he only wears on his left arm, and dark-colored baggy pants. Background Abilities Dan is of both the Uchiha Clan and the Sarutobi Clan, and as such possesses both clans abilities. Do to Dan being part Sarutobi on his mother's side he was able to be taught the hiden associated with the Sarutobi Clan. Dan even for an Uchiha has an abnormally large amount of chakra at his disposal that has been described as monsterous and allows him to use high-level techniques with considerable ease. Similar to both Itachi and Shisui, Dan was considered to be an prodigy of his clan and village becuase of his particularily high aptitude for all 3 main categories of jutsu. His ferocity and power was also described as being able to easily go head to head with a Tailed-Beast as he did with the Two-Tails. Ninjutsu Dan has the greatest amount of skill in Ninjutsu, and is able to utilize Fire Release, Lightning Release, and Wind Release. However, where he shines is his use of Fire Release. The flames he can produce are considered to be hotter than the flames of the Two-Tails, as shown when he physically harmed the tailed beast with his fire techniques. Dan's fire is also able to burn incredibly fast making most regenerative techniques null, and do to their heat intensity causes water-based techniques to instantly evaporate the moment they touch his flames. Even from a young age his use of Fire Release was considered to be on par with a Kage-leveled shinobi and has only grown in power since then.His use of fire chakra is so proficient that Dan is able to produce and manipulate flames with ease in large or small quantities. Other flame techiniques rarely has an effect on him as well do to a technique that allows him to manipulate heat. Nintaijustu Dan makes heavy use of taijutsu by combining with his advanced skill in fire release allowing to produce flames with each of his strikes that can causes heavy damage on his foes. Genjustu As an Uchiha Dan is considered to be highly skilled in the use of genjustu, being able to trap multiple people in a genjutsu with barely even a glance. Dan has spent a lot of time mastering his use of Genjutsu: Sharingan to be able to both cast and dispel genjustu at an extreme amount of speed. His skill in genjustu is said to be on par with shinobi like Kurenai Yuhi and Itachi Uchiha, but not as strong as someone like Shisui Uchiha's use. Sharingan Dan awakened his Sharingan from a very young age when two of his friends were killed right in front of his eyes. The loss of his friends provided the conditions in which his Sharingan manifested but unlike most his evolved to the final stage at that exact moment. After his Sharingan manifested Dan quickly became proficient in its use, and mainly uses it for analytical purposes. Mangekyō Sharingan His MS awoke after recieving the news that his family and entire clan was wiped out by Itachi. He is incredibly in its use despite the drawbacks of the MS. His left eye can utilize the Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, and his right eye can manifest the Amaterasu. Additionally he can use the Susano. He eventually aquires the eternal MS after returning to Konoha and taking his dead father's eyes and transplanting them.